


What I Like About You

by smolmandzo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolmandzo/pseuds/smolmandzo





	What I Like About You

"What I like about you, you hold me tight  
Tell me I’m the only one, wanna’ come over tonight"

3, maybe 4 beers, a few shots of vodka and tequila. That’s all it took to lead the team’s captain to take over the karaoke machine. 2:30 am and there he was, singing his heart out, dancing like there was no tomorrow. Now his eyes were locked to Mario’s. Call it being way too tipsy to realize what was really happening, call it the post match adrenaline. It was such a heavenly view for Luka. 

"What I like about you, you keep me warm at night  
Never wanna’ let you go, know you make me feel alright"

Seeing Mario dancing and smiling like a baby made Luka so happy that he felt his heart rate increase in a matter of a half a second. Or was all of this because of the alcohol? 

The song finished and Luka jokingly took a bow towards his teammates who were still jumping and dancing. He looked around to meet Mario’s eyes again, but he couldn’t find him anywhere.

“Mmh, where’s the bathroom?” Luka said chuckling for an unknown reason.

“It’s right there Mr. Rockstar”

“Šime! Come here brother, hug me, I love you so much” 

“Yeah yeah, I know, seems like you’re having fun, huh?” Šime said while hugging the small man, who was still chuckling.

“I have to go to the bathroom, yes, I really need to go. Who am I talking to? Oh wait, where’s Mario? Mario!” Luka screamed before finally reaching the bathroom’s door. He then opened it and saw Mario washing his hands in the white marble sink.

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere” the long haired man said with a not-so-innocent smile on his lips.

“Have you? Why?” Mario answered getting closer and closer to Luka.

"Keep on whispering in my ear  
Tell me all the things that I wanna’ to hear, ‘cause that’s true  
That’s what I like about you"

They were now a few inches away from each other, this caused Luka to raise his head a little to maintain eye contact with Mario.

“So, why were you looking for me?”

“I was looking for you because I need to let you know something… something really important. You need to listen to me carefully” Luka said, stuttering a little.

“I’m all ears, Lukita” Mario answered with a tender smile.

The tension betweet the two men was undeniable and Luka felt like his heart was going to explode within a few seconds. He gathered all the courage he had in his body and eventually kissed Mario. 

Now he was sure his heart was about to explode; his cheeks were on fire. He felt so relieved when he understood how much desire Mario was actually hiding. Their hands intetwined and when they parted they were both panting. Luka’s eyes were still closed when he felt Mario’s hand gently stroking his cheek, while the other was slowly pushing him against the sink. Luka finally managed to open his eyes and as soon as he did Mario leaned towards him and whispered:

“Well, now that I listened to you, I think it’s my turn to talk”

Luka felt Mario’s soft and warm lips on his neck and he couldn’t help but moan a little while grabbing Mario’s shirt to calm himself down. It didn’t really work so he was grateful when his teammate decided to reach for his lips again, now kissing him with more passion and thirst.

There were no barriers between the two of them. Just two eager bodies and two perfectly coordinated beating hearts.


End file.
